


Handsome

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: For all that he called Merlin a girl all the time, Merlin was delightfully anything but.





	Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> A KoC fill for the prompt: _A fic where Arthur notices and like appreciates/fantasies about all the particular male characteristics of Merlin like his deep voice, narrow hips, the swell of his Adam's apple, his hands etc!_

Merlin’s hands were slender but big, with fingers that pleasingly curled around Arthur’s cock and pulled with devotion. Merlin’s neck fit right against Arthur’s, and when Arthur’s thumb traced the bump of his throat, he swallowed and shivered, groaning his master’s name softly, perfectly.

Arthur used to run possessive hands over his servant’s body, over his stark collarbones and the firm flesh of his broad shoulders. He loved the travel of his palms down flat, hairy planes, a soft stomach fold, that ended on hips narrow and just right in his grip, so that he might hold Merlin down and drive into him like an animal possessed.

For all that he called Merlin a girl all the time, Merlin was delightfully anything _but_ — he smelled like his own self and nothing else; no pesky jasmine and lavender and roses would hide him away. Merlin smelled only like musky sweat and more sweat and, when Arthur had a say in it, and he nearly always did, Arthur himself. Shameful or disgusting it might have seemed to an onlooker — there never were any, were there. There never were and will never be any witnesses to their bond — but Arthur snatched every opportunity to nuzzle the wiry hair in the pits of Merlin’s arms, that densely surrounded his wonderful, thick cock and furred his balls, to dizzy himself with the scent of his lover on each inhale.

Merlin’s chin, his occasionally-stubbled jaw have been outlined in Arthur’s kisses and bites enough times that Arthur has forgotten more days of the sweltering wrench of Merlin’s arms than he remembers; it was a kind of worship that Arthur reserved for those frequent moments where a bed was too far and the time they had alone was too short. Merlin returned his passion in spades, and Arthur cherishes those moments where Merlin let his guard down, sweet though they weren’t, desperate and ardent and bitter in their urgency; cherishes this handsome man with the rich voice, the deep voice that bade him goodbye but implored him to stay, the low voice that enveloped him in untold love as he found himself closing his eyes against the final sight of a man ruined with grief.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Handsome - written by arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087971) by [bravenclawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome)




End file.
